Changed Lives
by DemonPrincess2
Summary: Royed. Ed is going to Central and needed a place to stay :3
1. Chapter 1

Ed sat down on the train with the food Winry gave him. The basket was filled with all sorts of little treats for the train ride to central. On the inside he looked forward to seeing the Colonel, though he would never let anyone else know. Why would the mustang ever love him back. He was only a 18 year old. Roy was 29. Roy's onix eyes and beautiful black hair made him smile on the inside but he would never tell anyone.

Roy knew that Ed was coming alone. He didn't understand why he felt the way he did for Edward. He was so much younger than him. His long beautiful shiny golden hair and his beautiful eyes made him feel so good. He started to clean his office and made sure everything would be clean. He had his fridge filled with all of his favorites. He sat at his desk and bused himself with work, even though he could only think of Ed.

Ed was asleep for most of the trip. When he was hungry he ate most of the food Winry packed for him. He finally got to central. Ed grabbed his bags and started walking towards the headquarters. He wanted to take his time. He enjoyed to see the Colonel but he needed to think of some insults so he figured this would give him some time. He finished the food walking toward the headquarters. He wanted a drink but figured he would walk. Riza greeted him and took him to Roy's office. " So how was the trip Ed?" "Good, whats it like kissing up to the Colonel?" She looked at him a bit annoyed. He smirked and they continued to walk. She opened the door. Mustang looked up and smiled. "So whats your report?" Ed looked surprised but then sat down in front of him. "It was good. The trip wasn't that long." Roy looked at him "That's good."

The day had gone by fast. Ed had forgotten to get a hotel room booked for his trip. "Ugh damnit!" The small blonde yelled as he walked back into the office. Riza looked at him "Whats wrong Ed?" He looked up at her "I don't got a place to stay." Riza sighed "I wish I could help but I have my parents over." Havoc looked at fullmetal "I have my girlfriend tonight." Ed looked over at Roy who was finished with his work just packing up "You could stay with me, I guess. I have an extra room." Ed smiled on the inside to sleep at his house "Sure I guess since you're the only one left." His voice seemed so unhappy at the only choice. Roy frowned a bit but cheered himself up knowing Ed would be with him.

They got out of the car. Ed had enjoyed the smell of Roy that was in the car because he had taken off his jacket. He walked into the house and it was very nice. A small living area was in front of him. Ed looked at the kitchen and licked his lips "Whatca got to eat?" Roy looked at him unsurprised "Well we could eat some chicken. Just wait in the living room." Ed went in the living room. There was a love seat and a fire with some books. Ed peaked at the books. "All boring.." He thought to himself. Ed not content to wait there explored the rest of the house. There was a bathroom, two bedrooms. He stopped at the second one and walked in. All the books. So many different books. A cozy fire place with a soft chair and a big bed. Ed ran to the alchemy books and started reading. He sat on the chair and read. Roy found him "What are you doing?" "Reading." He said not looking up. Roy looked at him a bit annoyed. "We eat in the kitchen idiot." Ed put the book down and walked over to him. "I was almost done with that book. And can I sleep in this room?" He smiled and begged so cutely. Roy looked at him "This is my room." "Please Roy! The other room is so boring!" Roy looked at him knowing there wasn't many books in the other room. "You can share the bed with me if you really want." Ed was a bit slow to answer but the inside was begging him too "Sure I guess…" He was so excited and so was Roy.

Dinner was nice and they went to Roy's room. Ed sat on the chair reading his heart out. He never had this many books to himself. He had a stack of books to read for a few days. Roy laid on his bed. "I will tell Ed with a kiss. I hope it works." He thought to himself. Roy waited for Ed to finish his book before asking him to come over. Ed walked over slowly unsure what he would do. "What do you want?"

Roy sat up and kissed Ed on the lips. Ed surprised did not fight but he forced his tongue into Roy's mouth. Roy pleased with this pushed Ed onto the bed and they kissed for minutes. When they stopped Roy licked and bite Ed's neck contently. Ed moaned and reached for Roy's zipper and unzipped it. Roy found Ed's zipper and undid. Roy went into Ed. Ed moaned and grabbed at Roy's back.

* * *

Roy: Why are we always paired Together?

Ed: We make a great pair~

Roy: Shut it

Ed When I feel like it

Roy: Your so cute when your annoying~

Ed: WHAT THE

Roy: Ah shut it, you know you love me

Ed: …..*blushes*

Me: ITS TRUE! I MUST TELL THE WORLD!

Roy: GET HER!

Ed: SHE MUST NOT TELL!

* * *

XD I shall post more I promise.


	2. Chapter 2

Ed woke up, drenched in sweat. "O damnit." He murmured to himself. Only one of those dreams. He was in the guest room. It appeared as if Roy had carried him in. He thought about how that might have looked. He sighed, knowing he needed a nice long cold shower. He sat up, wrapping a blanket around him. He looked over at the clock. It was just after 10. He knew Roy would be at work today, without him or not. He peeked out, seeing a note on the fridge. He would check that out later. He looked around, until he found the bathroom. He dropped his blanket and went in. It wasn't as warm as he wanted it to be, but it was better then nothing. He turned on the water, as cold as he could get it. "I hate those kind of dreams." He mumbled as he touched the icy water, with the tip of his finger. He jumped back. "Damn…The water can get really fucking cold here." He jumped into the freezing shower, and gasped. He turned it up a little, so he wouldn't turn into and Edsicle.

Finally he got out of the shower, and looked around for a towel. He then saw the biggest, fluffiest towel had ever seen. He quickly wrapped it around himself. It covered his entire body, and it ever wrapped around his head. He sat in the bathroom, wrapped in the towel. It was the best towel he had have wrapped himself in. Finally he dried himself off, and put on some clothes. He tied his hair back into its usually braid, then made sure he had that one little hair sticking up. He then walked out of the bathroom, the house being warmer then the bathroom. He walked over to the note and picked it up. The note said 'Ed, I'll be at work when you get up.' Ed already knew that, then went back to reading 'I left some food in the microwave for you, so don't let it go to waste. –Roy' Ed hungrily dashed to the microwave and saw the plate filled with pancakes, and bacon. He picked them up and grabbed some orange juice and set everything on the table. He then quickly devoured the food, and put his dishes in the sink. "I need to do something for the rest of the day." Ed looked around the house, hoping to do something.

Ed found his way back to Roy's room, the room he had wanted to stay in. He looked at all the books. He went right back to the alchemy part and went back to reading. He hadn't seen some of the books, and was quite interested in reading them all. The day went by rather quickly once he had picked up the books. Some of the other books, were interesting but not as good as the alchemy ones. Roy opened the door, seeing Ed, reading on his bed. He walked over and poked Ed. Ed looked over, slightly annoyed. "Why did you do that?" Ed then put his face back in the book. "To make sure you were still breathing." Ed used a fake laugh "How funny." Roy looked around, seeing all the books were in place. "You put them all back? I'm surprised. Ed nodded "I respect places like this, unlike you." Roy rolled his eyes. "I brought home some food if you want it." He walked out of the room, as Ed chased after him. "What kind of food is it?" Roy chuckled at how easy it was to get Ed from his book. "Here" He handed Ed a box. He quickly opened it smiling. It was one of his favorite foods. He sat down and started eating the food quickly. Roy started eating some food. "I'll be in Central for three more days." Ed told Roy, slightly more quiet then normal. Roy looked over at him. "I see, I think I know why." Ed looked over at Roy, some food hanging on his lip. "So that Al won't get too lonely." Ed smiled and nodded. Ed looked at him. "I am stealing your room tonight." Ed dashed, with Roy following him. He closed the door, and locked it. He heard Roy growl something outside. Ed finished his book that he had been reading. "I have three more days…to tell him." He sighed and set the alarm. He was not gonna miss his chance.


End file.
